Pycnoporus cinnabarinus (P. cinnabarinus) is a saprophytic basidiomycete within the family polyporaceae. P. cinnabarinus is a primary white-rot decomposer of hardwood and produces bright orange semicircular basidiocarps from Spring through Fall and has been observed that basidiocarps are primarily found in open spaces with ample light exposure.
Unique characteristics of the P. cinnabarinus species include production of the orange pigment cinnabarinic acid in both the mycelium and fruiting body, as well as utilization of the economically important enzyme laccase as a primary lignin degrading enzyme.
Commercial attention has been primarily focused on exploiting P. cinnabarinus as a producer of laccase and various other enzymes and proteins as well as the ability of P. cinnabarinus to degrade bioactive compounds rather than the specific morphologies and aesthetics of the tissue of P. cinnabarinus. 
As is known, P. cinnabarinus production of the phenoxazinone derivative cinnabarinic acid is dependent on laccase oxidation of the precursor 3-hydroxyanthranilic acid. Several stimuli of laccase activity have been reported including copper.
Observations of the inventors showed a connection of the expression of cinnabarinic acid and subsequent pigmentation to light exposure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a material produced with the mycelium tissue of the Basidiomycete fungus Pycnoporus cinnabarinus. 
It is another object of the invention to provide a packaging element having a surface with cushioned protrusions thereon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a packaging element having a cushioned surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a process of making packaging elements with dense fluffy surfaces.
It is another object of the invention to provide a buoyant element that is self-colorized.